Dreams
by NIKKY RIMONOV
Summary: Aku tidak mengenal mu, tapi aku selalu memimpikan mu.  Aku tidak mengenal mu, tapi aku sangat mencintai mu.  Aku tidak mengenal mu, tapi aku merasa sudah mengenal mu sangat lama.    Ulquihime AU


**Bleach is not mine kalo iya itu adalah halusinasi.**

**Dan pengumuman bagi semua fanfiction citizen, gw gak suka orang yang mengambil ide orang tanpa minta ijin.**

**Gw pernah baca fict orang yang ceritanya hampir sama ama punya gw dan ama punya orang lain.**

**Ide cerita semua ini adalah milik gw dan milik temen gw.**

**Tokoh yang tercantum adalah milik Tite Kubo.**

**DAN ITU ADALAH DISCLAIMER YANG PATUT LO CAMKAN**

**Because I hate someone who steal someone`s idea. And that person I assume that persone is who lack of idea.**

* * *

**Dreams**

Aku selalu memimpikan mu, selalu.

Setiap malam dan setiap hari.

Aku tidak melihat sosok mu dengan jelas saat itu.

Yang aku lihat hanya sesosok manusia yang berkemeja putih dan bercelana jeans putih.

Sosok mu yang tidak ku kenal dank u ketahui membuatku sangat penasaran akan siapa dirimu yang sesungguhnya.

Ku hampiri sosokmu yang berdiri tegak, tidak jauh dari sosok ku.

Saat aku lihat dengan jelas, kau punya rambut bagaikan malam. Sangat gelap.

Kulitmu yang putih bagaikan salju, mungkin lebih putih dari pada itu. Pucat ke abu-abuan.

Ku lihat engkau merentangkan tangan kearah ku seolah ingin mnggapai ku.

Lalu aku dengar suatu suara yang berat keluar dari mulutmu.

**_' Apa kau takut dengan ku? '_**

Hari sudah pagi.

Seorang perempuan berambut bagaikan sunset itu pun bangun seraya menggarukkan kepalanya.

Masih bingung dengan mimpinya yang tidak karuan setiap malam itu.

Mimpi ini selalu sama setiap hari dan setiap malam. Tidak peduli apakah dia memikirkannya atau tidak.

Ini mulai terjadi sesaat setelah dia kembali dari pemakaman seorang laki-laki yang dia sangat kenal.

Sangat dia sayangi walau dia sudah mempunyai seseorang yang dia sayangi.

Dan orang itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki.

Mati karena perang melawan seorang mafia besar di Tokyo, Aizen Sosuke.

Dia meninggalkan satu anak laki-laki dari hasil perkawinannya dengan Rukia Kuchiki.

Tentu saja saat pemakamannya, Rukia sangat bersedih hati. Dia menangis seraya memeluk sang anak yang masih berusia 8 tahun.

Mereka semua turut bersedih, mengingat apa yang telah di lakukan oleh sang pahlawan hingga akhir hayatnya.

Dalam hati, mereka sangat kehilangan sosok berambut orange itu. Terlebih lagi sang istri.

Setelah kepergian sang suami nya, Rukia pun tinggal bersama kakak angkatnya, Byakuya.

Seluruh tanggungan hidupnya di tanggung oleh kakaknya sampai dia menemukan pengganti Ichigo yang pas dengannya.

Malam hari setelah itu, Sang gadis berambut bagai sunset itu pun memimpikan sesosok lelaki berambut hitam bagai malam dan berkulit bagai salju itu.

Dia tidak tahu siapa orang itu.

Siapa yang aku impikan ini?

Sang gadis hanya mengira-ngira siapa orang itu.

Lalu sang lelaki di seberang sana menghampirinya. Dia berjalan bagaikan seorang yang terlatih sebagai tentara. Jalanya tegap dan penuh ketidak ragu-raguan.

Setelah sang lelaki tersebut berada di depan, berhadap-hadapan dengan sang gadis berambut bagai sunset itu.

Dia pun bertanya seraya merentangkan tangannya, memegang dagu sang gadis.

Sang gadis pun ingin mengelak, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa bergerak. Dia pun hanya diam disitu, mendengarkan sang lelaki itu bertanya.

_**" Apa kau takut pada ku? "**_

Sang gadis ingin sekali memberi jawaban pada sang lelaki di depannya, tapi suaranya seolah-olah bagai di ambil, tidak bisa bersuara.

Dia terus berusaha, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Lalu dia pun terbangun dari mimpinya.

Mimpi macam apa itu?

Dia pikir itu hanya kebetulan belaka dan dia pun membiarkan mimpi itu begitu saja.

Tapi entah kenapa, malam demi malam, hari demi hari, dia selalu memimpikan sosok it uterus menerus.

Dia sudah mencoba bertanya pada psikiater ternama di kotanya dan meminta untuk di sembuhkan.

Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Dia terus mencari penyebab dari sang mimpi tersebut, tapi hasilnya tetap sama.

Akhirnya dia lelah mencari penyebab dan bagaimna dia harus menangani ini. Dia pun hanya bisa membiarkan sang mimpi menggentayanginya setiap malam.

Suatu saat dia di undang ke pesta pernikahan temannya, Nelliel dan Nnoitra.

Disana dia sedang memberi selamat kepada temannya.

Lalu pada suatu saat, dia melihat sesosok lelaki memakai ber jas hitam, berkemeja putih dengan dasi hijau yang di gantungkan di lehernya.

Dia sangat kaget saat melihat cara jalan lelaki tersebut sama dengan cara jalan lelaki yang berada di mimpinya tersebut.

Dan yang paling mengherankan lagi, semua yang di ciri-ciri kan oleh mimpinya, sama dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini.

_' Apakah ini mimpi? '_

Dia mencoba memastikan ini adalah mimpi. Tapi ternyata ini bukanlah mimpi.

Setelah selesai pernikahan, para tamu pun pulang. Sang gadis berambut bagai sunset itu pun tentu saja ikut pulang.

Selama dia berjalan menuju rumahnya, dia memikirkan sesosok lelaki tersebut.

Lalu dia pun mengingat kembali masa lalunya, mimpi masa lalunya.

Di mimpinya terlihat bahwa ada seorang bayi laki-laki yang di gendong oleh seseorang. Tak tahu siapa itu, tapi dia tetap menghampiri sosok itu.

Sesaat setelah dia sampai pada sosok itu, sosok itu pun menunjukkan sang bayi yang memiliki perawakan lucu dan memiliki rambut bagai sosok itu pun berkata, _" Orihime, ini adalah calon suami mu "_

Dan saat itu lah dia bangun dari mimpinya.

Selama di perjalanan dia tetap memikirkan semua mimpi yang di berikan oleh Tuhan kepadanya.

_'Apa maksud semua ini?_ '

Sesampainya di rumah, dia pun melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat pikirannya terkecoh dan tidak memikirkan semua mimpi-mimpi itu.

Berbagai cara dia lakukan seperti memasak, membereskan rumah dan sebagainya.

Tidak terasa hari pun sudah malam. Dan puji Tuhan, dia tidak memikirkan semua mimpi itu. Tapi mungkin itu untuk sementara.

Dan tibalah saatnya dia membaringkan badannya di kasur empuk miliknya.

Sesaat kemudian di sudah tertidur.

Selama dia tidur, mimpi itu mulai menggerayangi dia lagi.

Tapi kali ini mimpi yang berbeda.

Mimpi itu menggambarkan dirinya yang memakai Kimono orange bermotif bunga _Rikka_.

Di sana dia di gambarkan sebagai geisha, Geisha yang sangat cantik dan banyak lelaki yang memuja dirinya.

Tapi kelihatannya dia yang di dalam mimpi tidak tertarik pada mereka sama sekali.

Hingga pada suatu ketika, datanglah seorang samurai yang berperawakan tinggi dan berambut hitam menghampiri nya.

Entah kenapa, pada saat itu dia merasa dirinya sangat senang melihat sang samurai.

Samurai yang berpenampilan yang acak-acakan, tampang yang dingin dan suaranya yang dingin dan dalam itu membuat dirinya seakan ter hipnotis oleh sosok itu.

Sama seperti mimpi-mimpi dia sebelumnya, Lelaki yang biasa di mimpinya itu sangat persis dengan sang samurai tersebut.

Di lihatnya kembali sang samurai, ternyata sang samurai memiliki mata hijau yang sangat dingin namun cantik.

Entah kenapa, pada saat itu dia merasa sangat rindu dengan mata tersebut.

Sang samurai pada saat itu melihat dia dengan tatapan datar namun matanya mengandung makna yang sangat dalam.

Seakan mengatakan ' Aku Rindu pada mu '

Di mimpinya, dia hanya tersenyum.

Sang samurai pun tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat namun penuh kasih sayang.

Sang samurai pun lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu jelas di kuping nya.

Tapi sedikit dia bisa mencerna apa yang di maksud sang samurai.

**_' Menikahlah dengan ku, Kinri '_**

Dan sebelum dia bisa membalas apa yang di katakan sang samurai tersebut, dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sekarang sudah saatnya pergi ke Universitas Tokyo.

Orihime Inoue, mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo dalam bisang kedokteran pun akan memulai hari barunya dengan senang.

Dan mencoba melupakan semua mimpi anehnya yang berawal 2 atau 3 tahun yang lalu.

Dia pun bersiap-siap untuk memulai hari barunya.

Dengan sigap, dia menyiapkan makana pagi dan pakaian yang akan dia pakai untuk hari ini.

Sekarang dia adalah anak baru di kelas baru.

Dia tidak mau terlihat buruk di depan mata teman barunya.

Sesudah dia membereskan semua yang dia butuhkan untuk hari ini, ini lah saatnya dia pergi ke universitas nya.

Dia berjalan dengan sangat riang nya. Semua yang berpapasan dengannya menyapa dia dengan sangat gembiranya.

" Orihime-chan, Ohayo "

" Ohayo "

Blok demi blok rumah dia lewati, dan sapaan demi sapaan dia jawab.

Dia juga menyapa burung-burung yang berkicau di pepohonan yang dia lewati.

Sesampainya di Universitas Tokyo, dia pun menyapa beberpa orang yang dia lewati di sana.

Lalu dia mencari gedung olahraga untuk menghadiri upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

Banyak orang yang terlihat malu-malu dan banyak orang juga yang terlihat santai.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian, dia bisa mendapat banyak teman.

Beberapa teman yang dia tahu seperti Uryuu dan Chad juga pergi ke Universitas Tokyo.

Tapi mereka berbeda jurusan.

Uryuu, dia mengambil jurusan kedokteran bidang bedah.

Chad, dia mengambil jurusan bahasa Spanyol.

Mungkin hanya Uryuu yang Orihime bisa dia temukan hampir setiap hari, tapi mereka berbeda kelas, jadi ini tidak termasuk dengan bisa bertemu setiap hari.

Di upacara penerimaan murid baru, Orihime sudah mulai bercakap-cakap ria dengan bangku sebelah nya.

Lalu sesaat kemudian,dia mendengar seseorang yang berada di podium memanggil seseorang untuk maju kepanggung.

" ...mari kita sambut Presiden universitas ini, Ulquiorra Schiffer.."

Dengan di iringi sorak tepuk tangan dari para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi, seorang yang di panggil itu maju kedepan.

Sesaat sang seseorang melewati bangku Orihime yang 1 bangku ke kanan dari tempat jalan sang sosok yang di panggil, dia teringat dengan seseorang yang dia ingat sewaktu pernikahan temannya itu.

Dan sosok itu juga lah yang membuat dia teringat akan semua mimpinya.

Rambut hitam kelam bagai malam, kulit pucat bagai salju, muka yang datar dan cara jalan yang tegap tanpa da rasa ragu-ragu atau malu.

Sesaat sosok itu melewati persis deretan bangku Orihime, saat itulah mata mereka terkunci satu sama lain.

Sosok itu melihat mata Orihime yang berwarna abu-abu dan Orihime terhipnotis oleh mata hijau sang sosok tersebut.

Pada saat itu lah ia merasa waktu terhenti.

Dia memandang orihime dan Orihime memandang dia.

Entah apa yang masing-masing pikirkan, tapi yang pasti adalah Orihime merasa seperti Déjà vu.

Bagai menemukan sesuatu yang sudah lama di cari. Rasa kangen di dada bagai menggebu-gebu.

Mereka tidak saling mengnal, tapi rasa kangen itu serasa sudah lama mereka penda lalu keluar kembali.

Mata lelaki itu melembut sesaat ia melihat Orihime dan Orihime hanya tersenyum sebagai kembaliannya.

Lalu Waktu serasaberjalan kembali, dan sang sosok itu pun pergi melaju ke podium.

Sesaat sosok itu pun pergi, teman yang ada di sebelahnya berkata bahwa lelaki itu adalah orang terkeren yang pernah dia lihat.

Dia bagai dream come true, tidak ada lelaki yang sesempurna itu.

Orihime pun hanya bisa mengiyakan seraya sweatdrop.

Lalu dia pun bertanya siapa sosok lelaki yang mengingakan dia akan mimipi-mimpi nya.

" Namanya Ulquiorra Schiffer, dia presiden Universitas untuk tahun ini. Kalau tidak salah dia kakak kelas kita "

Orihime pun mengiyakan apa yang kata temannya katakan.

_' Ulquiorra Schiffer ya...'_

Setelah upacara penerimaan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru, dencari ia pun mencari kelas nya yang mana.

Setelah mendapat I kelas mereka, dia pun duduk dan menunggu guru.

Dan guru pun datang mengajar mereka.

Dan mulai dari situ, kehidupan Orihime mulai berubah.

Dia menemukan siapa yang kemungkinan sosok yang selalu dia impikan setiap malam.

Kebiasaan mimpi sosok leleaki itu masih di ada dalam kehidupannya.

Masih hampir tiap hari dia memimpikan sosok itu.

Sudah sebulan Orihime menjalani kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswi di Tokyo.

Dia sekarang mempunyai banyak teman dari yang sebelumnya.

Teman baiknya kini adalah Yuki, dia adalah sosok yang pendiaman namun pengertian.

Walau Yuki adalah mahasiswi kesenian, dia sering sekali menyempatkan diri menghampiri Orihime.

Dia sangat senang dengan Yuki.

Pada suatu hari, sekolah mengajak beberapa orang untuk pergi ke Perancis untuk berwisata.

Tapi setelah dia mendapat konfirmasi dari sekolah, bahwa mahasiswa baru tidak boleh mengikuti acara ini.

Orihime pun kecewa, dan dia tidak bisa ikut kesana.

Padahal dia ingin sekali mengikuti itu.

Tapi tidak apa lah, mungkin lainkali dia bisa mengikuti itu.

Dia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengikuti itu dan tetap ceria seperti biasa.

Tapi semingu kemudian, Yuki membawa kabar yang tidak terduga-duga oleh Orihime.

" Orihime, kata Wakil Presiden Gin kita bisa ikut ke Pearncis. Katanya ada beberapa orang yang harusnya ikut tapi di cancel karena ada keperluan "

Orihime pun senang mendengar itu dan dia pun cepat-cepat pergi ke staff yang mengadakan acara itu untuk mengisi beberapa formulir untuk mengurus visa dan sebagainya.

Setelah mereka mengurus semua yang di perlukan, pada hari XX bulan Y, dia pun pergi bersama Yuki.

Mereka berdua sangat senag dan bahagia bisa melihat negeri romance dan negeri art yang sangat terkenal itu.

Tapi yang paling senang dalam perjalanan itu adalah Yuki.

Dia dan pacarnya Ryo, kakak kelas Yuki, bisa pergi bersama.

Tinggal Orihime yang masih single pada saat itu.

Tapi Yuki masih duduk bersama Orihime, berbincang-bincang tentang berbagai hal dan juga tentang Ryo.

Selama di perjalanan di pesawat, mereka di penuhi dengan canda dan tawa yang membahana di sekitar mereka.

Lalu Yuki pun pamit sebentar untuk pergi ke toilet.

Sesaat setelah Yuki pergi, Orihime pun melihat punggung Yuki menjauh dari situ dan hilang di pojokan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Orihime pun mengira itu adalah Yuki, dia pun langsung menengok seraya menagatakan, " Bagaimana? "

Dan ternyata orang yang di sebelahnya bukanlah orang yang dia kenal dan itu bukanlah Yuki.

Itu adalah sang Presiden sekolah, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Orihime pun mereasa kaget, melihat dia begitu dekat dan sekarang duduk di sebelahnya.

Dan Orihime juga bingung, kenapa seorang Presiden sekolah dudk dengannya. Bukannya tempat duduk sudah di atur dari pihak sekolah atau pihak pesawat?

Melihat wajah Orihime yang tampak bngung dan penuh pertanyaan, Ulquiorra pun hanya menjawab.

" Orang yang di sebelahku banyak bicara "

Orihime mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan itu, dia pun hanya mengangguk seraya memalingkan mukanya dari sang presiden.

Yuki yang baru keluar dari toilet dan melihat bahwa sang presiden sedang duduk di tempatnya pun hanya bisa bingung.

Yuki lalu berpikir ulang lagi dan mencerna apa yang dia lihat.

Dia pun hanya tersenyum dan pergi melwati Orihime seraya memeberi kedipan pertanda _' enjoy your time '._

Setelah melewati bangku Orihime, dia pun hanya tersenyum.

' Hahaha...ternyata sang presiden membuat langkah pertama toh '

Lalu dia pun pergi ke tempat dimana Ulquiorra duduk, di sebelah tempat pacarnya Yuki.

Selama di perjalanan Orihime hanya diam-diam an, tak ada yang menawarkan percakapan dari salah satu pihak.

Orihime yang sekarang termakan oleh pikirannya sendiri mulai memikirkan semua mimpi yang dia dapat selama ini.

Sosok gagah yang berambut bagaikan malam, kulit bagai salju dan mata bagai batu Jade yang sangat terkenal di Cina itu.

Semua perawakan itu dia gabungkan dengan salah satu mimpi yang menggambarka dirinya sebagai Geisha.

Sosok samurai yang di dalam mimpinya sama dengan sosok lelaki yang berada di sebelahnya sekarang.

Apa maksud dari semua ini?

Orihime terus berpikir dan berpikir. Sesekali melirik kearah sang lelaki yang berada di sebelahnya.

Dia memadukan mimpi dengan realita.

Apa yang di maksud dalam mimpi yang selama ini dia dapat?

Dan dia juga teringat mimpi dia yang menggambarkan dia sebagai seorang geisha, Sebagai Kinri sang Geisha.

Memakai baju pengantin khas jepang kuno, mengucap janji setia kepada sang calon suami.

Di dalam mimpi tersebut, Sang calon suami adalah Sang samurai.

Sang samurai yang di dalam mimpinya memakai baju hitam khas pengantin pria dan juga bisa terlihat katana yang terpasang di pinggang kanannya.

Mereka mengucap kalimay sacral untuk sehidup semati, membahagiakan satu sama lain, untuk selama-lamanya.

Orihime mengingat itu hanya bisa tersipu malu dan ia juga bisa merasakan suhu di wajahnya mulai menaik, mengakibatkan mukanya memerah.

Ulquiorra yang melihat itu hanya bisa menengok dan bertanya, " Kamu sakit Onna? ".

Kata-kata Onna yang di ucapkan Ulquiorra membuat hati Orihime berdegup seakan ada rasa kangen yang sangat mendalam akan kata itu.

Kalau di pikir lagi, Orihime tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Pada lelaki manapun.

Walau Ichigo sekali pun.

Orihipe hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Entah kenapa suara yang ingin dikeluarkannya tidak bisa keluar sama sekali.

Dengan jawaban itu, Ulquiorra tidak percaya.

Muka merah seperti itu, bagai apel merah yang matang itu. Seperti orang yang sedang sakit demam yang cukup parah.

Ulquiorra pun menjulurkan tangannya yang dari tadai berada dkantong jeansnya itu ke kening Orihime.

Orihime pun kaget dan mengeluarkan suara 'Eep!' pada Ulquiorra.

Dalam Hipotesisnya, Ulquiorra menyimpulkan bahwa Orihime tidak sakit. Tapi kalau dia tidak sakit, jadi apa penyebab dia bisa memerah seperti ini?

Sebelum Ulquiorra bisa mencerna apa masalah yang di alami oleh Orihime, Orihime pun akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dan berkata.

" A-ano...ketua presiden...saya b-baik-baik saja. Jadi tolong lepaskan tangan anda dari kening saya "

Dan tanpa di sadari, Ulquiorra masi menaruh tangannya di kening Orihime.

Ulquiora pun akhirnya meminta maaf atas kecerobohan yang dia perbuat. Dan Orihime pun menerima permintaan maaf itu.

Selama di perjalanan akhirnya, mereka berdua berbincang-bincang tentang diri mereka sendiri.

Mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka sendiri.

Dan Orihime baru sadar bahwa Ulquiorra adalah anak jurusan kedokteran juga, sama seperti dirinya, tapi dia di bidang Psikist.

Ulquiorra adalah kakak kelas dia, umur nya beda satu tahun di atas Orihime.

Dari cara bicaranya, Orihime bisa tahu bahwa suatu saat Ulquiorra bisa menjadi psikiater handal dan terkenal.

Dia sudah menguasai beberapa ilmu rumit di kedokteran dan dia juga multi bahasa.

Selain bahasa Jepang dan Inggris, dia juga menguasai bahasa Perancis dan bahasa Spanyol.

Sangat mengagumkan.

Di lain pihak, Ulquiorra baru tahu bahwa dia adalah junior nya, anak baru yang dia lihat sewaktu penerimaan murid baru.

Sesampainya di Perancis, mentor mereka oun mengatakan bahwa akan di bagi 5 group dari 15 orang.

Dan Orihime mendapati dirinya se group bersama Sang presiden, Ulquiorra.

Sedang Temannya, Yuki tidak segroup dengan nya,melainkan dengan pacarnya.

Entah kenapa, Orihime cukup senang akan hal itu. Dia memiliki perasaan bahwa ini adalah keputisan yang adil.

Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu mereka selama 5 hari lebih di Perancis ini.

Setelah mereka sampai di kota art tersebut, merka pergi menuju Hotel mereka.

Hotel nya mungkin tidak terlalu mewah, tapi itu cukup untuk 5 hari mreka di sana.

Orihime sekamar dengan Yuki dan satu anak cewek yang dia tidak terlalu kenal.

Tapi masa bodo dengan teman sekamar, dia hanya ingin menyaksikan seperti apa Perancis.

Selama 3 hari mereka diajak jalan-jalan ke berbagai penjuru perancis.

Dari menyicipi makannannya sampai belajar sedikit bahasa Perancis.

Untung saja dia se kelompok dengan Ulquiorra, dia bisa mengajarkan dia berkomunikasi dengan orang perancis di sana.

Lalu pada suatu ketika, group mereka akan pergi jauh dan Orihime yang bertugas sebagai bagian konsumsi pada saat itu.

Orihime yang tidak terlalu bagus memaksakan diri untuk membeli beberapa minuman di sebuah super market disana.

Sebelum dia pergi ke super market tersebut, seseorang memanggilnya dan berkata, "Aku akan ikut dengan mu "

Dan orang yang mengatakan itu adalah Ulquiorra.

Orihime pun menolak untuk dia untuk ikut dengannya.

Ulquiorra pun tanpa ragu-ragu mengatakan bahwa kalau tidak ada dia, Orihime akan mati kutu. Karena kurangnya skill bahasa Perancisnya.

Dan dengan itu, Orihime tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan membiarkan Ulquiorra ikut dengannya.

Setelah selesai membeli apa yang mereka perlukan, mereka pun kembali ke group mereka.

Orihime yang sebenarnya merasa berat karena membawa banyak minuman ni kantong tersebut, bersikap untuk bisa mandiri dan tidak meminta bantuan dari lelaki bermata jade di sebelahnya.

Ulquiorra yang melihat Orihime yang susah payah dalam membawa barang yang lumayan banyak itu langsung merebut kantong-kantong tersebut.

Orihime pun jelas kaget karena kantong yang tadi di tangannya sekarang berada di tangan lelaki bermata hijau tersebut.

" Schiffer-kun, kembalikan. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri "

Ulquiorra pun hanya menjawab bahwa apa yang akan di katakan Orihime adalah sebuah pernyataan ya yang bohong, karena berpikir bisa membawa barang sebanyak ini. Apa lagi kekuatan perempuan lebih lemah di banding laki-laki.

Orihime pun hanya bisa cemberut. Dia tidak mau merepotkan Ulquiorra dan memang dia lemah, tapi kalau hanya membawa barang seperti itu bkanlah masalah baginya.

Dia akan mencoba.

Tapi Ulquiorra tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang di katakan Orihime, melainkan tetap bersi keras untuk membawakan semua barang ini.

Di perjalanan mereka, di penuhi dengan argumen yang berdasarkan dengan membawa barang yang mereka beli.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Ulquiorra lah yang membawa semua barang tersebut.

Di hari ke 4 mereka pergi ke menara Eiffel untuk melihat apa saja yang ada di sana.

Dan mereka melakukan perjalanan menyusuri sekitar Eiffel dan mengambil foto untuk kenag-kenangan mereka.

Beberapa anak pun pergi keatah menara Eiffel dan disana sangatlah bagus.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime pun melihat pemandangan yang ada.

Melihat kota Paris yang kecil dari sana bagaikan sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

Dan Orihime sangat bersyukur akan di bolehkan pergi ke Kota Art tersebut.

Lalu Orihime pun melirik kearah Ulquiorra dan melihat bahwa Ulquiorra melihat dia dengan tampang yang tidak bisa di baca, namun matanya memancarkan sinar kebahagian.

Orihime pun lalu membalikkan badannya kearah Ulquiorra lalu tersenyum lebar kearah Ulquiorra.

Di lihatnya tampang Ulquiorra yang bingung namun pada akhirnya dia memberi senyum kecil kepadanya.

Orihime pun kaget, seorang Presiden sekolah yang di kabarkan bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang sangat dingin, tidak memperdulikan orang di sekitarnya, cuek dan jarang tersenyum itu, tersenyum di depannya. Dan itu hanya untuk nya.

Memikirkan hal itu, Orihime pun hanya bisa terseyum tambah lebar.

Kemudian Ulquiorra pun mengajak Orihime pergi menghampiri group mereka.

Setelah mereka sampai pada kelompok mereka, mereka pun di panggil oleh gurunya untuk menghadiri acara tertentu yang di adakan oleh sekolahnya.

Pada hari ke 5, tibalah saat nya mereka pulang dari Negara art tersebut.

Mereka kembali dengan riang nya dan puas akan kunjungan mereka tersebut.

Hingga suatu ketika, Orihime yang sedang membawa koper yang isi nya lumayan berat pun kerepotan membawanya.

Di lihat oleh sang Presiden sekolah yang kebetulan dia membawa ransel Bag pack.

Dia pun menghampiri Orihime yang memaksakan diri untuk membawa koper tersebut.

Sang Presiden yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara pun asal menyambar barang bawaan Orihime.

Orihime tentu tidak mau di perlakukan seperti itu, dia meminta kembali kopernya untuk dia membawa sendiri.

Akan tetapi Sang presiden bersikeras pula untuk membawakan barang bawaan Orihime. Orihime tetap memaksa untuk mengembalikan barang tersebut.

Perkelahian ini pun di saksikan oleh beberapa penumpang yang akan menaiki pesawat yang sama dengan mereka.

Lalu salah satu dari teman Orihime yaitu Yuki pun menghampiri pasangan yang sedang bertengkar karena masalah membawa koper tersebut.

" Orihime, sudah biarkan saja Pak Presiden sekolah kita mebawakan tas mu. Toh kamu kan enak tidak harus membawa barang berat " Kata Yuki seraya menepuk bahu Orihime.

Orihime sebetulnya tidak mau menyusahkan Ulquiorra, tapi dia sendiri yang mau menyusahkan dirinya untuk membawa barang bawaan nya.

Jadi apa boleh buat, dia pun membiarkan Ulquiorra membawanya.

Kemudian Orihime melirik sedikit waja Ulquiorra pada saat itu.

Mungkin dari tampangnya tidak terlalu terlihat, tapi dia melihat sekilas mata dan tampang Ulquiorra yang terlihat sedikit banga akan aksinya tersebut.

Orihime pun kesal dan bingung, kenapa dari sekian banyak wanita di kelompoknya hanya Orihime yang di perlakukan seperti itu.

Dan dia juga kesal akan dirinya sendiri yang merasakan sesuatu yang janggal setiap saat dia bersama Sang Presiden sekolah tersebut.

' Ada apa dengan ku? '

Lalu mereka pun mencari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Orihime yang duduk bersama Yuki itu pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Tentang Sang Presiden sekolah yang bersikap aneh terhadapnya.

Yang selalu ingin membawakan barang Orihime yang Orihime bisa membawanya sendiri.

Lalu sesaat kemudian, orang yang di bicarakan oleh mereka pun melewati bangku mereka.

Pada saat itu pula, Orihime merasakan ada sesuatu yang sangat dia rindukan.

Ada suatu perasaan yang di rasakan hati kecilnya yang mengatakan bahwa dialah yang dia cari selama ini.

Orihime yang sekarang merasakan ada konflik di hatinya pun bingung dengan dirinya.

Apa maksudnya dengan ' dialah orang yang dia cari selama ini ' ?

Dia tidak pernah mengenal orang tersebut, atau pun berpapasan dengannya.

Hanya pada saat hari pernikahan temannya lah, dia menemukannya sedang memberi selamat pada temannya sekaligus sahabat lamanya tersebut.

Dan dia menyadari bahwa dari situ, dia mengingat semua mimpi yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya selama ini.

Apakah dia orang yang di maksud Mimpi ku?

Orihime tidak tahu. DIa hanya bisa bertanya pada dirinya yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Takdir Tuhan.

Setelah Sang Presiden lewat dengan tampang melembut di hadapan Orihime, Yuki pun nyeletuk.

" Orihime, sepertinya Pak Presiden sekolah kita suka dengan mu. Tampangnya selalu melembut setiap kali berpapasan dengan mu dan juga dia juga mau bersusah payah membawa bara-barang mu "

Orihime yang mendengar semua itu jelas kaget. Memang benar apa yang di katakan Yuki, tapi dia tidak percaya akan semua itu.

Dia sudah lelah akan cinta monyet yang selama ini dia rasakan.

Dan dia juga mendengar bahwa Sang presiden sudah mempunyai seseorang.

Dia tidak mau jadi simpenan, dia tidak mau jadi 'Sephia ' untuk siapa pun.

Dia hanya ingin menjadi kekasih yang benar-benar di akui.

Orihime lalu menjelaskan apa yang di pikirkan Orihime saat ini tentang sang Presiden tersebut. Tetapi dia tidak menceritakan tentang mimpi yang selama ini di tayang kan terus setiap malam oleh dewa mimpi.

Yuki yang mendengar semua penjelasan itu hanya bisa berkata seraya menyandarkan kepalanya lalu memejamkan matanya.

" Mungkin dia sudah Jodoh mu "

Perkataan itu, dia tidak percaya.

Jodoh, semua manusia tidak pernah tahu jodoh mereka seperti apa. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu jodoh kita seperti apa, tapi kalau semua mimpi yang ada di benak Orihime adalah gambaran dari sosk jodoh nya...ah tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

Dia tidak tahu jodohnya. Namun dia sangat penasaran akan arti semua mimpinya tersebut.

' Mungkin ada suatu makna yang berarti di semua mimpi ku itu '

Dia pun membulatkan tekat untuk menemui Dokter Urahara, dokter psikist yang dia kenal saat dirinya mengalami Shock berat di karenakan kematian kakaknya.

Pagi ini adalah hari Sabtu.

Dan kebetulan perjalanan Orihime dari Perancis ke Jepang tidak terlalu lama dan terlebih lagi, mereka sampai Jumat malam. Jadi mereka masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berisitirahat setelah perjalanan tersebut.

Hari ini cuaca cerah, tapi bagi Orihime, ini adalh saat yang tepat untuk menemui Dokter Urahara.

Dia ingin mencari kepastian dari semua mipinya.

Walau Dokter Urahara adalah Dokter specialist psikist, tetapi dia juga mempunyai ke tertarikan akan suatu berbau mistist dan agama khusus sains.

Apa mungkin dia adalah orang tepat yang untuk di tanyai tentang hal semacam itu?

Tapi masa bodo dengan pikirannya yang tidak mempercayai hal seperti itu.

Dia harus mencoba ini untuk mengetahui sesuatu.

Lalu pergilah dia ke tempat Dokter Urahara, di Rumah Sakit Jiwa Tokyo.

Setelah dia sampai di sana, dia melihat banyak sekali orang gila dan setres berkeliaran akan tetapi tetap di dampingi oleh penjaga di sana.

Setelah dia mendatangi resepsionis untuk menyatakan janji dengan Dokter Urahara, sang resepsionis pun mempersilahkan Orihime untuk pergi ke ruangan sang dokter.

Di sana, dia menemukan sang dokter sedang melihat data kesehatan Orihime selama dia menjadi pasien rawat jalan di sana.

Setelah Dolter Urahara menyadari keberadaan Orihime, dia pun menyuruh Orihime duduk di bangku sofa yang lumayan panjang dan mepersilahkan Orihime untuk bersandar di sana dan rileks.

Setelah Orihime mengikuti apa yang di minta dokter tersebut, sang dokter pun meminta Orihime untuk menceritakan apa masalahnya. Dia juga meminta untuk jujur dan dia juga tidak mau ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan.

Katanya ini adalah bagian dari penyembuhan.

Mau tidak mau pun Orihime mengatakan apa yang dia emban selama ini.

Dari masalah mimpi, apa yang di jalaninya sehari-hari, perasaanya terhadap sosok lelaki bermata hijau yang dari dulu menghantuinya.

Dia juga tidak menjelaskan bahwa orang yang dia ceritakan ini, dia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

Mungkin dia pernah berpapasan, tapi mengenal dan mengetajui nya sama sekali, dia tidak pernah sekali pun tahu tentang dia sama sekali.

Tapi yang membikin dia heran, perasaan yang dia rasakan selalu saja seperti ' dialah orang yang ku cari selama ini ' atau ' dia seperti dia yang dulu ' dan itu membuat Orihime bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Apa maksudnya ini semua.

Setelah itu mendengar semua keluhan Orihime, Dokter Urahara pun mendapatkan kesimpulan dari hipotesisnya selama Orihime menjelaskan masalahnya.

" Dari yang aku dengar dari kamu, saya bisa menyimpulkan kalau kamu tidak mengalami gangguan jiwa, melainkan bingung dengan takdir Tuhan. Dari semua mimpi yang kamu mimpikan, saya juga tahu bhawa orang yang kamu ceritakan tadi adalah sosok kekasih di kehidupan kamu sebelumnya "

Orihime pun tambah bingung dengan penjelasan sang dokter yang terkesan agak rumit tersebut. Lalu Orihime meminta sang dokter untuk memperjelas lagi agar dia mengerti.

" Jadi maksud saya di sini adalah, Kemungkinan besar, kamu dan dia di kehidupan sebelumnya adalah sepasang kekasih. Jadi pada dasarnya, dia adalah Reinkarnasi dari sosok samurai yang kamu ceritakan dan kamu di sini adalah sosok Kinri sang Geisha ".

Orihime sedikit tercengang akan penjelesan sang dokter.

Apa benar begitu? Apakah itu tidak mustahil?

Sebelum Orihime bisa mengekspresikan apa yang dia poikirkan saat ini, sang dokter pun memberi penjelasan kembali.

" Tenang, Tuhan telah merancang jodoh kita seperti apa. Dari apa yang saya pelajari dari keagamaan, ini di sebut reinkarnasi dan kamu tahu itu. Kemungkinan, sosok samurai itu berjanji kepada mu di masa lalu untuk selalu bersamamu. Ini masih kemungkinan. Sebagai manusia, hanya itu yang saya bisa simpulkan. "

Orihime pun hanya bisa tercengang menbdengar penjelasan yang di berikan oleh sang dokter.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, sang Presiden sekolah, adalah orang yang dulu sebagai kekasihku di masa lalu?

Kemudian dia mendengar sang dokter bertanya tentang perasaanya sat ini setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dirinya dan juga perasaany sendiri tentang sosok lelaki yang mereka bicarakan tersebut.

Orihime pun hanya bisa merasa sedikit lega, tapi masih bingung dengan ketidak mustahil kejadian ini.

Apa mungkin ini bisa di percaya?

Tapi selama ini dia tidak pernah merasakan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Dengan Ichigo yang dulu dia sangat sukai itu pun, dia tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini, perasaan yang menyatakan bahwa telah menemukan sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang.

Rasa kangen yang sangat dia tidak mengerti terhadap sosok lelaki bermata hijau tersebut, seolah-olah dia sudah mengenalnya lama sekali namun dia hilang dan dia tidak bisa menemukannya.

Lalu dia juga merasakan bagian dari dirinya lega akan pertemuannya dengan Ulquiorra pada saat hari pertama dia masuk Universitas.

Dan dia juga merasakan suatu getaran di hatinya yang mengakibatkan mukanya memanas dan memerah, seperti layaknya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Lalu dia mengingat kembali semua mimpi-mimpi yang dia alami.

Dari sosok, suara, nada bicara, cara jalan, semuanya sama persis dengan sosok lelaki di mimpinya.

Dan sang samurai tersebut, sama persis dengan Ulquiorra.

Apa kah benar, Ulquiorra di mimpi ku adalah kekasih ku? Atau kah hanya mimpi saja?

Apa benar sosok samurai yang di mimpi ku adalah Ulquiorra yang sekarang?

Pertanyaan terakhir yangterlontar di pikirannya itu membuat dia setengah yakin dan setengah tidak yakin.

Di mimpinya, dia bisa merasakan getaran cinta yang sangat mendalam dari Sang samurai atau pun dari dirinya sendiri.

Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir, Sebelum Ichigo meninggal, dia tidak pernah sekali pun merasakan perasaan yang begitu kuat seperti ini.

Lalu Orihime pun pamit pulang ke sang dokter, dan sang dokter pun hanya mempersilahakn Orihime pulang dengan senyumdi wajahnya.

Setelah keluar dari area Rumah Sakit, Orihime tetap memikirkan perkataan sang dokter tentang reinkarnasi dan berbagai macam penjelasan sang dokter tadi.

Apa benar aku adalh kekasih nya, dan apa benar dia mengingat semua itu?

Dia tidak tahu itu.

Sudah seminggu berlalu.

Perkataan sang dokter dia dimpan baik-baik di benaknya.

Dari seminggu dia bersekolah di Universitas Tokyo, dia sudah mengumpilkan semua bukti yang dia butuh kan.

Dan entah kenapa sesaat dia melihat sang Presiden dan pacarnya berduaan dia merasa sakit hati yang sangat mendalam.

Seolah-olah dia telah di khianati.

Tapi sesaat dia melihat mata hijau sang Presiden melihat pacarnya, dia terlihat sangat...sedih.

Seolah-olah ingin mengatakan _' Bukan dia '_.

Apa kah dia juga mengalami apa yang dia alami?

Dia tidak tahu...

Di hatinya, Orihime merasa sakit hati, entah kenapa. Tapi dia mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya itu.

Suatu saat, dia tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk di kantin dan dia ingin mengambil tempat duduk lain tapi sudah penuh.

Dia pun merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa duduk sebangku dengan tema-temannya dan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kantin.

Lalu Ulquiorra pun menghampiri Orihime seraya membawa tempat duduk.

Orihime bingung untuk apa dia membawa bangku.

Lalu dia melihat tangan Ulquiorra meyerahkan bangku yang dia bawa.

" Nih, pakai ini. Kamu mau duduk dengan mereka kan? "

Orihime pun bingung dengan kelakukan Ulquiorra yang aneh terhadap dirinya dan terhadap apcarnya tidak.

Orihime pun menjelaskan apa yang di lakukan Ulquiorra itu tidak perlu, dia tidak apa-apa untuk makan sendiri.

Ulquiorra pun tetap bersikeras untuk memberi kursi itu ke Orihime.

Apa yang di lakukan Ulquiorra seolah-olah dia tidak ingin Orihime bersedih, dia ingin membuat Orihime bahagia terus.

Kelakuan ini di ketahui oleh pacarnya Ulquiorra dan suatu hari sang pacar mem `Bully ' Orihime, menyakiti Orihime.

Dia ingin agar Orihime menjauhi pacarnya itu dan dia juga mengatakan bahwa Orihime itu wanita jalang yang tak tahu diri dan berbagai macam perkataan tidak senonoh yang tidak sepantasnya di katakan oleh wanita cantik seperti dia.

Orihime pun mengelak bahwa Ulquiorra lah yang mendekati nya terlebih dahulu. Tetapi pacarnya Ulquiorra tidak peduli dengan apa yang di katakan Orihime, melaikan tetap mem ' bully ' Orihime.

Kejadian ini sudah tersebar luas dan kejadian ini sudah pasti terdengar ke telinga Ulquiorra.

Sehari setelah itu, terdengar berita bahwa Ulquiorra marah besar terhadap sang pacar ltu memutuskan nya, mencapakkannya begitu saja.

Di lain sisi, Orihime terasa lega tetapi dia juga merasa bersalah.

Dia membuat kedua orang itu berpisah karena keberadaannya.

Lalu Orihime berpapasan dengan 'Mantan ' pacar Ulquiorra tersebut.

Dari tampang dan cara melihat Orihime, seolah-olah dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Mantan pacar Ulquiorra tersebut tidak mau tahi dan sangat benci terhadapnya.

Dari tatapan matanya dia sudah tahu bahwa sang pacar sangat mencintai Ulquiorra, tapi Orihime juga tahu bahwa di dalam dirinya, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Atau mungkin lebih. Tapi masih belum mau mengakuinya.

Kemudian suatu hari, ada salah seorang teman lelakinya Orihime yang bernama Ishida mengunjungi dan mengajak nya makan siang dengannya.

Dia pun meng iyakan ajakan Ishida dan pergi ke kantin dengannya.

Di sana mereka bisa di bilang seperti teman akrab dan mungkin bisa di bilang seperti sepasang kekasih.

Setelah mereka selesai makan siang, Orihim pun pamit ke Ishida untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Belum sampai di kelasnya, Orihime pun di cegat oleh Ulquiorra.

Dia pun terlihat seperti ingin marah kepada Orihime.

Perkataanya yang di lontarkan ke Orihime juga lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Bisa di bilang perkataanya itu menyakitkan bagi siapa saja yang mendengar itu.

Ulquiorra lalu menanyakan kenapa Orihime pergi makan siang dengan Ishida.

Dia pun menjawab kalau ini bukan urusannya sama sekali.

Tetapi Ulquiorra bersikeras menanyakan mengap Orihime menerima tawaran temannya itu.

Tingkah dan kelakukan Ulquiorra seolah-olah seperti orang yang cemburu.

Orihime pun hanya bisa meninggalkan Ulquiorra dengan tampang kesal karena dia mara-marah tanpa sebab di depan Orihime.

_' Siapa sih dia, selalu ingin mengurusi ku. Dia kan bukan siapa-siapa nya aku '._

Tapi kalau di pikir kembali, Ulquiorra seperti orang yang penting di hidupnya.

Walau perkataanya dingin, dia selalu ada kalau Orihime susah.

Dia teringat kejadian di mana Ulquiorra mendapati dirinya menangis sehabis beberapa orang membully dirinya karena masalah sepele.

Karena Orihime terlewat popular dikalangan para cowok.

Walau Ulquiorra mengatakan hal dingin kepadanya seperti dia terlihat bodoh kalau menangis seperti itu.

Tapi dari tindakannya yang selanjutnya itu lah yang membuat Orihime takjub.

Dia lalu mengusap air mata Orihime dengan jari jempolnya.

Dan dari perkataan dingin dan terkesan rumit itu, dia menangkap makna dari perkataan tersebut.

Dia ingin Orihime agar tidak bersedih dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepadanya.

Orihime pun lalu menjelaskan apa perkara yang terjadi dengan dia dan mereka.

Ulquiorra hanya bisa menjawab dengan nada dingin.

" Mereka adalah orang bodoh yang egois. Jangan di ambil hati "

Orihime pun hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra.

Kemudian pada saat semua nilai tes Orihime bagus semua, Orihime mendapati dirinya di selamati secara langsung oleh Ulquiorra.

Seolah dia sangat bangga akan Dirinya, Orihime.

Mengenang semua itu, Orihime hanya bisa tersenyum seraya merasakan pipinya memanas.

Mengingat bagaimana reaksi Ulquiorra terhadapnya selama ini.

Jantung Orihime semakin berdegup kencang membayangkan semua itu.

' Apa Aku mencintainya seperti apa yang di katakan oleh mimpi ku? '

Ke esokan harinya, Orihime mendapati dirinya di acuhkan oleh Ulquiorra.

Setiap saat Orihime menghampirinya, Ulquiorra seperti acuh tak acuh mendengar semua perkataan nya.

Dan itu membuat hati Orihime sakit.

Kejadian ini terjadi selama 1 minggu lima hari, hampir 2 minggu.

Dan Orihime tidak habis pikir denga tingkah aneh yang di lakukan Ulquiorra terhadapnya.

Dan kalau dia membandingkan kelakukannya terhadap dia dan orang lain, sangat lah berbeda.

Seolah-olah hanya dia yang di lakukan seperti itu. Tetapi memang hanya dia yang di lakukn seperti itu.

Tidak tahan dengan kelakukan Ulquiorra, dia pun pergi menghadap Ulquiorra dengan tampang marah.

Sesampainya di kantor Presiden sekolah, dia melihat tampang kaget Ulquiorra yang tidak menduga Orihime akan menemuinya dengan tampang marah.

Dia pun menggebrak meja sang presiden seraya menanyakan apa maunya.

Ulquiorra pun hanya terdiam tidak menjawab.

Di tanyanya sekali lagi, Ulquiorra hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tempat lain.

Kesal dengan sikap Ulquiorra yang no comment seperti itu, dia pun melimpahkan apa yang ada di benaknya sekarang seraya menangis.

Orihime sudah cukup menerima kelakukan aneh Ulquiorra yang selama ini membuatnya bingung.

Seolah-olah hanya dia yang special di dalam kehidupan Ulquiorra.

Apa yang membuatnya sangat special?

Kenapa dia harus melakukan ini kalau dia memang suka dengan dirinya?

Kenapa?

Dia menanyakan hal itu berkali-kali seraya menangis sesegukan.

Setelah semua yang ada di benaknya keluar, Ulquiorra pun menghampiri Orihime dan memeluk Orihime.

Bingung dengan apa yang di lakukan Ulquiorra, Orihime pun menahan tubuh Ulquiorra untuk menjauh dari Orihime.

Tapi karena factor gender dan kekuatan yang berbeda, Orihime merasakan kekuatan Ulquiorra lebih besar dari pada Orihime, sehinggaOrihime tidak kuasa menahan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra tetap saja memeluk Orihime.

Lama-kelamaan Orihime merasakan ketenangan yang amat tenang.

Dia merasakan bahwa di dalam pelukan Ulquiorra, Orihime serasa damai dan aman.

Entah mengapa demikian, tapi dia sangat nyaman berada di pelukanya.

Setelah melihat Orihime sudah tenang dari amarahnya, Ulquiorra pun menyakan sesuatu kepada Orihime dengan nada seperti biasa. Dingin bagai es.

Tapi matanya saat dia bertanya kepada nya, sangat lembut.

" Berani sekali kau melakukan semua ini di ruangan ku. Kamu tidak takut "

Perkataan terakhir yang di ucapkan Ulquiorra mengingat kan dia akan mimpi yang mimpinya.

Mimpi tentang dia menanyakan apa dia takut.

Orihime hanya bisa menjawab.

" Aku Tidak takut "

Dan pada saat itu, tampang Ulquiorra kaget dengan perkataan Orihime.

Seolah-olah dia seperti mendengar sesuatu yang sudah lama sekali dia ingin dengar.

Kemudia Orihime bisa melihat senyum kecil di bibir Ulquiorra.

Orihime pun merasakan panas di pipinya mulai membuat muka Orihime memanas dan mengkibatkan merah di mukanya.

Ulquiorra sadar akan hal itu, lalu dia merundukkan kepalanya di pundak Orihime.

Di pundak Orihime, dia bisa mendengar Ulquiorra mengatakn sesuatu yang tidak jelas, tapi pada akhirnya jelas.

Perkataan yang Orihime tangkap adalah, " ...Tetaplah berada di sisi ku... "

Seraya memegang pergelangan tangan Orihime lalu turun ke tangan Orihime.

Orihime merasakan merah di pipinya semakin menjadi.

Dia pun mulai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia pun hanya bisa menganggut mengatakan iya.

Dari kejadian ini, Orihime bisa memastikan satu hal. Ulquiorra juga merasakan apa yang dia rasakan selama ini. Semua yang dia alami, tentang mimpi dan perasaan kangen yang aneh ini, kemungkinan dia juga merasakannya.

Apa ini membuktikan bahwa Ulquiorra benar-benar kekasih Orihime?

Dia tidak tahu.

Hanya Tuhan yang bisa mengetahui, dia hanya bisa mengikuti alur takdir yang sudah di takdirkan Tuhan.

* * *

Sudah 1 tahun 6 bulan dia berpacaran dengan Ulquiorra.

Dia sangat bahagia akan hal itu.

Ulquiorra, walau orang nya dingin dan nada bicaranya kasar, tapi di depannya, dia sangat baik.

Mungkin dari awal hanya dia yang di perlakukan seperti itu.

Dan itu membuktikan betapa specialnya Orihime di hati Ulquiorra.

Dari selama ini menjalin cinta dengan Ulquiorra, dia mengetahui sesuatu yang mencengangkan.

Ulquiorra pernah memberitahukan masa kecil dan foto masa kecilnya ke Orihime.

Sesaat dia melihat gambar bayi yang mengingatkannya akan mimpi masa lalunya.

Lalu dia pun menanyakan kepada Ulquiorra tentang bayi yang di gending oleh wanita cantik berambut hitam hitam itu.

Ulquiorra pun melihat foto tersebut.

Dia pun mengatakan hal yang membuat Orihime sangat kaget seraya menunjukkan siapa-siapa orang yang ada di foto tersebut.

" Ini adalah ibuku, dan bayi yang di gendong nya adalah aku waktu masih bayi "

Sesaat setelah itu, Orihime teringat perkataan seseorang yang menggedong bayi di mimpinya.

' _Orihime, ini adalah calom suami mu '_

Dan juga dia menemukan foto yang persis dengan sosok samurai yang mengenakan kimono hijau dengan obi hitam yang ada di mimpinya tersebut.

" Ini aku waktu festival Tanabata beberapa tahun lalu. Ini adalah foto yang di ambil secara diam-diam karena ku tidak suka di foto "

Kemudian dia teringat akan mimpinya tentang seorang samurai dan seorang Geisah tersebut.

' _Menikahlah denganku...Kinri ' _

Semua perkataan itu dan mimpi itu menuntun nya ke orang ini, orang dingin yang mempunyai tatapan datar.

Namun bila di depanku, sangatlah lembut dan penuh pengertian.

Selalu ada di saat suka mau pun duka.

Selalu ada di sisi ku.

* * *

Aku tidak pernah mengenal mu dan aku tidak pernah tahu kamu ada.

Tapi, yang aku tahu hanya, suatu saat aku akan menemukan mu kembali.

Dan bila takdir memisahkan kita...

Aku tahu suatu saat kita akan dipertemukan kembali.

Dan kita akan selalu bersama di kehidupan seterusnya...

Terima kasih telah mempertemukan ku dengan dia di awal kami hidup.

Dan terima kasih telah mempertemukan kami kembali.

* * *

**Yep akhirnya selesai juga...Fict yang panjang ini...**

**Buset ampe 26 halaman di Ms word saya Xp**

**Biasanya sih cuman belas-belas an, tapi ini kepala 2**

**Heleeeh –geleng-geleng-**

**Ah tapi masa bodo lah, gw seneng dengan Fict ini...**

**Kata terakhirnya yang bikin saya senang XD**

**Dan kalo ini membunyai beberapa kesalahan typo yang banyak, harap di maklumi. Saya juga manusia yang tidak sempurna.**

**Fict ini di dasari dari cerita seorang teman baik saya.**

**Cerita cintanya sama seperti ini, pas gw denger dia cerita, gw kerasa mau bilang.**

" _**Jodoh gak kemana "**_

**Dia cerita ini pas hari jumat yang lalu. **

**Dia gak percaya kalo ini kemungkinan udah takdir tuhan.**

**Dia punya mimpi-mimpi gak jelas kayak gitu pas dia umur 8 tahun ( yang tentang bayi itu ). Terus kelas 6 SD mulai terus-terusan mimpi tentang pacarnya yang sekarang.**

**Begh...gw ampe emosi ngomong ama dia.**

**Dia tetep gak percaya dan semua temen yang dia ceritain kayak gitu juga bilang dia itu udah jodoh.**

**Buset dah...tobat gw dah.**

**Tapi gw dengernya kayak orang gila, jejingkrakan mikirin kalo itu terjadi ama ulqui apa jadinya ya?**

**Gw ampe bilang ama temen gw, " Nih denger ya, ni abis gw pulang sekolah, gw bakal bikin ni cerita "**

**Dan gw ngucapin kayak gitu udah kayak gw bersumpah.**

**Buset dah...gw bener gila emang.**

**Oke, maaf kalo ulqui dan hime di sini agak OOC ( kalo itu menurut kalian, karena gw gak mikir kayak gitu ). **

**Ini demi ceritanya.**

**RnR please XD**

**Ulqui : tumben lo gak minta gw**

**Me : lo mau gw minta ke lo?**

**Ulqui : gak sih...terus SG kenapa gak di terusin?**

**Me : untuk sementara libur dulu...gw lagi banyak pikiran **

**Ulqui : jadi ini gwk banyak mikir?**

**Me : gak juga sih...make mikir juga, tapi karena ceritanya udah ada alurnya. Dan gw juga gak perlu mikir abis ini ngapain ya? Ato apa kek. Soalnya gw cuman tinggal ganti nama tokoh dan nama tempat dan sedikit perbahan, udah jadi kan?**

**Kalo SG, otak gw lagi buntu dan kemaren gw abis sakit. Jadi otak gw lagi buntu dan stuck. ( A.K.A Gw lagi bad mood. Dan karena lagi bad mood, otak gw stuck dan gak bisa mikir apa-apa lagi )**

**Jadi kemungkinan SG bakal di terusin minggu depan.**

**Ulqui : oh gitu...**

**Me : dan tentang H.i.B, gw bakal ngelanjutin itu minggu depannya lagi ( doakan saja saya gak bad mood kayak kemaren )**

**Ulqui : I see**

**Me : haaah...ya udah sekian dari penjelasan saya...**

**RnR please...**


End file.
